Relatos de una Obsesión
by angelegipcio
Summary: One shot de suspenso dedicado a la semana de Halloween.


**Relatos de una obsesión**

_**Capítulo 1: Sonríe, lindo neko.**_

Los gritos de la multitud inundaban los bastidores detrás del gran estadio de Kaibaland. El publico aplaudía a los duelistas que eran parte del show: un mini-torneo donde el ganador se enfrentaría al actual rey del Duel Monsters. Los jóvenes duelistas mostraban sus estrategias y fieros ataques por la posibilidad de retar al campeón en el Coliseo. El espectáculo avanzaba aun cuando la atracción principal no se había hecho presente; y por ello el joven Kaiba no paraba de dar vueltas en circulo al borde de un ataque de nervios.

–Ya es tarde, ya es tarde –mascullaba por lo bajo. –Maldición, Seto me matara –ojeaba su reloj de pulsera constatando que tiempo seguía avanzando– ¿Dónde estas Yugi?

* * *

><p>Tarde, ya se era tarde, pensaba el chico mientras corría lo mas rápido que podía. Ya se encontraba agotado por todo lo que había sucedido momentos antes pero no se detendría. Le había prometido a Seto que iría. A lo lejos, logró reconocer a Mokuba junto a la puerta trasera del estadio, seguro esperándolo. Apresuró el paso.<p>

–¡Mokuba! –gritó ya con su último aliento antes de sostenerse sobre sus rodillas recuperando el aliento.

–¡Yugi! ¿donde estabas? Hace horas que te estamos esperando –reclamó pero de inmediato prestó atención en la desalineada apariencia del joven frente a él. Sus ropas desarregladas; sus característicos cabellos en forma de picos, desprolijos como si recién se hubiese levantado de la cama; sin mencionar que estaba agotado como si hubiese estado huyendo de algo o alguien.

–Lo sé, lo sé, perdón –respondió Yami quien se encontraba en posesión del cuerpo de Yugi en ese momento; algo que no paso desapercibido para Mokuba, por su altura y su adulto tono de voz.

–¿Eres Yami? ¿No es verdad? –preguntó Mokuba extrañado.

–Si –respondió el mayor mientras recuperaba el aliento por la corrida que mantuvo para llegar al evento a tiempo. Sabia que debía haber cancelado pero, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido, no sentía que debía dejar a Kaiba plantado. Él habría hecho un escándalo.

–Yami, tienes... –le indicó con su dedo indice en su propio labio algo que el mayor tenia en el suyo y que llamaba un poco la atención.

Yami notó la seña y pasó su mano sobre su labio intentando limpiar lo que sea, Mokuba le había señalado. Hecho un vistazo a lo que había removido de su rostro, sustancia que reconoció al instante: labial, ese familiar labial rosado.

–Demonios –respondió el ojirubi. Sabia que esa tintura no se limpiaba con facilidad sin importar cuanto frotara su mano contra sus labios.

–¿No hay algún baño o algo? –preguntó el ojirubi. No podía salir al escenario así. Ni quería que lo vieran en esas condiciones.

–Puedes usar el camarote de Seto. Ven, te acompaño –le dijo el chico al tiempo que comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo de camerinos. Yami lo siguió en silencio mientras se emprolijaba un poco su atuendo.

* * *

><p>–Aquí es –le indicó a Yami abriendo una puerta que tenia inscripto "S. K." en finas letras doradas.<p>

Yami entró a la habitación y las luces del interior se encendieron en el acto develando un gran espejo frente a él que ocupaba casi toda una pared de la habitación. A su derecha, una linea de probadores con ropa elegante, casual y formal; y a su izquierda, el baño. Un cuarto de baño construido con paredes de vidrio traslucido que evitaba reconocer lo que había en su interior. La habitación irradiaba un peculiar silencio; para estar debajo de la arena de un estadio, no se escuchaban las voces, los gritos del publico.

–Los muros son a prueba de ruido. Seto siempre quiere lo mejor –comentó Mokuba reconociendo la curiosidad de Yami por el entorno.

Si, ese era el camerino de Seto Kaiba. Al parecer de Yami, era mas el camerino de una diva; pero conocía a Seto y sabia lo extravagante que era y lo que tendía a exagerar.

–Tienes diez minutos y sales –le recordó Mokuba a Yami lo acortados que estaban de tiempo.

–Esta bien, gracias –respondió Yami mientras se dirigía al espejo para ver que tantos arreglos requería en su persona.

–No hay problema. Vendré enseguida, aun faltan tres rondas mas –aclaró Mokuba antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación dejando a Yami solo.

El joven Kaiba se retiró por el pasillo mientras sacaba su teléfono celular.

–¿Hola? –habló por el intercomunicador.

–Si, joven Mokuba –respondió una voz femenina.

–¿Puedes decirle a mi hermano que Yugi acaba de llegar?

–De inmediato– respondió la joven al otro lado.

* * *

><p>–Señor Kaiba –llamó la joven técnica a su jefe quien se encontraba observando el torneo– Yugi Mutou acaba de llegar, señor.<p>

Seto Kaiba alzó la vista al escuchar ese nombre, el nombre de su rival. Ya estaba allí.

–Ya era hora –respondió volviendo su atención al torneo.

* * *

><p>Yami se dirigió al baño y abrió el grifo del agua para enjuagar su rostro y terminar de lavar los restos de maquillaje del mismo. Una vez terminado, tomó una toalla que estaba sobre el lavamanos y se secó. Al menos ya se sentía un poco mas fresco; aunque el baño también contaba con una ducha, creyó que ya era demasiado. Se arreglaría así<p>

Volvió al "hall" principal del camarote: la habitación del gran espejo. Allí comenzó a arreglar su peinado y vestimenta guiándose por su fiel reflejo.

De repente, se dio cuenta del silencio, el profundo silencio, no solo a su alrededor sino dentro de sí. Era Yugi. Yugi guardaba silencio como queriendo ignorarlo. Yami sentía la singular oscuridad de Yugi inundar la habitación de su alma. Singular, porque no era una oscuridad como la suya; en comparación, apenas llegaba al berrinche de un niño. Daba clara muestra de que estaba furioso pero... Yugi no tenia motivos para enfadarse, si alguien debía estarlo ese era Yami. Decidió jugar el mismo juego y lentamente se quitó el rompecabezas del milenio del cuello dejándolo sobre una repisa que estaba junto al gran espejo. Finalmente, podía evadir esa negatividad que Yugi le estaba traspasando y terminar de preparase para enfrentar a quien desease arrebatarle el titulo. No era algo que lo preocupara. Lo hacia por diversión y para devolverle atención al obsesivo empresario.

Pasó un tiempo, cuando unos golpes sonaron sobre la puerta.

–Mokuba, dame un segundo –respondió Yami, asumiendo que el chico había regresado para conducirlo al evento final. Solo debía arreglar unos detalles.

Los golpes resonaron.

–¡Un segundo! –gritó para que el chico lo oyera; seguro las paredes aplacaban su voz y por eso no lo oía.

Los golpes de nuevo, esta vez, con insistencia.

–¡Mokuba! –se dirigió a la puerta– típico Kaiba –bromeó antes de abrirla para dejar entrar al insistente joven.

El vacío solamente. Asomó fuera de la habitación y miró a ambos lados buscado a Mokuba o quien sea haya golpeado a la puerta.

–¿Mokuba? –preguntó un tanto inseguro al ver que no había nadie en el pasillo.

¿Le habría parecido quizás? Decidió cerrar la puerta. Suspiró un tanto nervioso pero de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

–Yami, estas oyendo cosas –se reprendió mientras volvía a colocarse de pie frente al gran espejo. Solo debía arreglar su gargantilla y estaría listo. Observaba de cerca su reflejo; ya estaba todo en orden. Estaba listo para salir al escenario. Pero... algo no estaba bien. Estaba tan embebido en su reflejo que no había notado. Un detalle en el espejo: era... un figura. Una figura humana, estaba justo detrás de él. Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión y de inmediato volteó.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió. La figura lo sujetó de atrás colocándole un paño húmedo sobre su nariz y boca obligandolo a aspirar el liquido en el cual había sido embebida la tela.

Yami, como acto reflejo comenzó a invocar su poder sobre la sombra para defenderse pero este retrocedió de inmediato y entendió porque: su rompecabezas; este yacía aun sobre la repisa frente al espejo. Inconscientemente, se había separado de su rompecabezas y sin él, estaba indefenso. Los segundos pasaban y el agarre del intruso no cedía Intentó zafarse y en un intento desesperado por conseguirlo, dio una patada que impacto contra el espejo haciendo que este estallara. El ensordecedor ruido retumbó en todo el camarote pero murió dentro de sus reforzadas paredes aislantes. Los fragmentos del espejo regaron el suelo mientras Yami desesperanzado recordaba las palabras de Mokuba "Son a prueba de ruido." Sus fuerzas rápidamente decayeron a medida que iba perdiendo la sensibilidad en sus miembros. Veía su reflejo en el espejo, ese intruso vestido de negro tras él que lo sujetaba hasta que cayera en la inconsciencia Finalmente, Yami cayó como un peso muerto siendo sostenido por su atacante.

El encapuchado, tomó a Yami por debajo de los hombros y lo arrastró hasta el baño.

El joven ojirubí no había caído totalmente inconsciente; aun estaba atento a lo que ocurría a su alrededor aunque no podía realizar acción alguna debido a la parálisis que la sustancia inhalada le había provocado.

El atacante dejo a Yami sobre el suelo del baño y se quedó un segundo admirando el rostro del ojirubi. El de cabellos tricolores solo podía observar al encapuchado sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo, o por que estaba sucediendo. ¿Quién era? ¿Que era lo que quería ese sujeto con él? El rostro de su atacante permanecía oculto del reconocimiento del ojirubí.

El encapuchado alzó un poco la vista y comenzó a caminar, saliendo del campo visual de Yami, a lo que este suplicó en silencio que no regresara. Pero para desgracia del ojirubí, no resultó así. El encapuchado regresó y se sentó sobre el abdomen de Yami.

¿Acaso iba a hacer lo que pensaba que iba a hacer? Era una locura. Para el ex-faraón, toda esa situación era una bizarra locura.

El encapuchado colocó sus manos, cubiertas por guantes de cuero negro, sobre su capucha retirándola de su cabeza develando su "rostro": una mascara blanca, una mascara con un grabado representando una gran sonrisa.

La mente de Yami de inmediato comenzó a intentar recordar. Esa mascara, estaba seguro que la ya había visto. No podía ser, tenia que ser...

Intentó decir el nombre de aquella persona pero sus músculos aun estaban paralizados y su voz se perdió en un leve susurro.

El enmascarado pareció escuchar la leve voz de su victima y colocó sus manos alrededor del rostro del ojirubí, como un artista que realiza un estudio de campo sobre la superficie donde realizara su obra. Las facciones del "rey" eran perfectas. Tan perfectas, y eso... le provocaba...

La respiración de Yami se aceleró cuando el enmascarado alzó su mano derecha, mostrando el objeto que sostenía; el objeto que hizo helar la sangre del ojirubí; el objeto cuyo gélido brillo resplandeció en los aterrados rubíes del joven: un fragmento de espejo.

Yami sintió el frío vidrio recorrer su rostro sin lastimarlo. Sus ojos intentaban seguir el camino que este realizaba mientras que su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo frenético a punto de salir de su pecho. El faraón, por segunda vez en sus 3000 años, se enfrentaba a esa sensación; estaba aterrado. El enmascarado se aproximó, quería sentir el sentimiento que embargaba al ojirubí mas de cerca. Para él, era embriagante, el así llamado "rey", ese niño malcriado de cara bonita que le había arrebatado lo que mas anhelaba, ese día se rendiría a sus pies... a su propio juego. No perdería.

El cristal hizo el primer corte.

La sangre rápidamente comenzó a fluir de la heridas que el vidrio dibujaba sobre la piel y carne, con una grotesca precisión. Las extremidades del joven levemente comenzaron a convulsionar como una respuesta silenciosa al horrible y penetrante dolor que penetraba cada nervio de su paralizado cuerpo. Su cálida sangre comenzaba a secarse al entrar en contacto con el aire a su alrededor, a aglutinarse en sus cabellos y empapar la parte superior de su uniforme.

Gritaba...

Quería gritar.

Pero sabia que...

Una advertencia y el sufrimiento seria aun peor.

* * *

><p>–Yami, ¿estas ahí? Debiste salir hace veinte minutos. ¡Yami! –los llamados de Mokuba a la puerta del camarote de su hermano no eran respondidos. Ya estaba preocupado.<p>

–Mokuba –llamó Seto al ver a su hermano pero sin la estrella principal –¿Qué sucede? –preguntó furioso ante el retraso que estaba aconteciendo en la arena de duelos.

–Yami, no me contesta. La puerta esta cerrada –explicó Mokuba escuetamente mientras señalaba a la puerta del camarote.

Seto observó la puerta con curiosidad. Sacó su tarjeta magnética, la única forma de entrar a su habitación y la pasó por el lector. Las luces del lector parpadearon y a continuación se escuchó la alerta de acceso. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a su propietario y a su hermano.

Seto avanzó hacia el interior de la habitación y las luces de la misma se encendieron permitiendo a los Kaiba ver es estado de la suite.

–¿Que sucedió aquí? –preguntó Mokuba sorprendido al ver el espejo principal destruido y sus pedazos regados sobre el suelo.

–Llama a seguridad –ordenó Seto ocultando toda muestra emoción en su voz o cualquier cambio en su fría templanza. Avanzó hacia el interior y comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación

No había señales del ojirubí por ningún lado.

–No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo...? –habló Mokuba pero fue detenido inmediatamente por el mayor.

Había escuchado algo. El empresario caminó hacia lo que parecía ser el lugar de donde provenían esos ruidos, esos... ¿quejidos? Alzó la vista a la puerta de baño cuando algo lo tomó por sorpresa "Sonríe, lindo neko." estaba escrito con una roja sustancia sobre la puerta de vidrio. El castaño se detuvo un momento, manteniéndose incrédulo a que eso fuera en verdad sangre, cuando vio algo apenas moverse sobre el suelo dentro de la ducha. No podía decir que era exactamente debido a que los vidrios difuminaban la figura.

Unos ligeros gemidos llegaron hasta los presentes, provenientes del interior del baño lo que hizo a Seto armarse de valor para abrir la puerta y enfrentar lo que sea estuviese ahí dentro,

Era una persona, sentada sobre el suelo en un rincón de espaldas a la pared. Estaba totalmente desnudo y su cara se encontraba envuelta con papel higiénico emulando las vendas que se que colocan para cubrir el rostro de quien se ha sometido a una cirugía plástica. Sus manos estaban atadas de la cadena que sostenía un objeto que Kaiba reconoció al instante y a su propietario: el rompecabezas del milenio. La presión arterial de Seto pareció decaer en ese segundo pero de inmediato se recompuso y corrió hasta donde estaba esa persona atada al barral del baño. Al sentir que alguien se había acercado, los gemidos del joven se incrementaron en una clara muestra de desesperación y dolor.

–¡Yami! Tranquilo, ¿Que te ocurrió? –preguntó el castaño consternado mientras comenzaba a retirar el papel que cubría el rostro del joven. Las vendas iban cayendo y a medida que se acercaban al origen estas estaban mas embebidas en sangre. La ultima venda cayo y develó el horrible desenlace.

Mokuba debió retirarse para vomitar por la impresión que le causo tal imagen; mientras que la sangre del castaño pareció helarse en su cuello.

–Ya... mi... –tartamudeo estupefacto. Nunca habría podido imaginar ni en su mas remoto sueño o pesadilla lo que sus ojos le mostraron.

Decenas de cortes habían sido impresos en el rostro del ojirubí. Los ojos del joven se encontraban fuertemente cerrados para evitar que la sangre de las heridas a su alrededor entrara en ellos, pero aun así, las saladas lagrimas que escapaban de estos hacían arder su piel. Su mandíbula se encontraba fuertemente cerrada intentando contener el dolor de su lacerada carne sin gritar. Él se lo había dicho, si gritaba; moriría desangrado. Los responsables, dos cortes que ahora le impedían emitir sonido alguno. Cada uno, con un diámetro de unos 5 centímetros se extendían desde la comisura de sus labios hacia las orejas emulando una sonrisa; una permanente, artificial, amplia y tétrica sonrisa.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Leyendo? Jajaja, creo que si. Este es un nuevo proyecto, ugh! Otro! Si! Ya dije, son cinco historias.**

**Como seguro han notado, este mi primer one-shot, un one-shot medio raro si me preguntan y... pobeshito Yami! ¿Quién sera el enmascarado? ¿Lo saben? ¿Quieren averiguarlo? Jajaj es un one shot así que, aquí terminó mi trabajo XD Si les pareció interesante, dejen un comentario Los próximos no van a ser tan así... ehhh casi podría prometerles una "fic" diferente con algunas parings ;) pero eso depende de ustedes. Espero que le haya gustado, dejen reviews por favor si es el caso.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
